


Am sorry I lied

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: A short story of what I think Alex lied about.





	Am sorry I lied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).

"Before I got called away you said you lied to me. What did you lie to me about." Serena said as she sat back down beside Alex's bed.  
"I feel so bad about doing it now. Now that I have met you."  
"Just tell me Alex what have you lied about."  
"Me and Bernie we wasn't engaged."  
"What."  
"We weren't even together."  
"Why did you say you were." Serena said as she could feel the anger bubbling up inside of herself.  
"When Bernie came back I thought we could make another go of it. But all she ever talked about was you. How good you were. How amazing you were. How beautiful you were. You're all she ever talked about. I asked her if me and her could try again."  
"And."  
"She wasn't interested. She told me she could never love anyone else. Because your the only woman she will love. She said you are the love of her life. After she had finished the tour she was going to come back here and get her woman she said."  
"She said that." Serena cried.  
"Yes."  
"Then why come up with that pack of lies. You made me believe that Bernie had forgotten all about me. That she had told you that you were the love of her life. Why why Alex why would you do that." Serena shouted.  
"Because I was jealous. I wanted it to be me."  
"All this time. All this time she still loved me."  
"Yes." Alex said as she reached out to take Serena's hand but she moved away.  
"Stay away from me and stay from Cameron. I don't ever want to see you around here again."  
"Serena wait."  
"Have you any idea what you have done."  
"Serena what's going on." Ric said.  
"Her she lied to us Ric, her and Bernie were together."  
"Come on, let's go in the office." 

"I could swing for her Ric I could really. How could she do this. Bernie’s dead and I will never get the chance to tell her how much I love her. I miss her so much. I want her back Ric" Serena sobbed  
"Come here." Ric said as she put his arms around Serena.  
"Why Ric why did she have to go back there."  
"That's what Bernie likes doing best."  
"It's all my fault. Cameron is right if I hadn't have broken up with her. Then she will still be here with me. Maybe we might have been married by now."  
"Would you have married her if she'd have asked you."  
"Yes yes I would." Serena cried. "She is the only woman I have ever loved. And she is the only person I will ever love." 

.


End file.
